REAP
by alsoycss
Summary: Harry Potter mati pada tanggal 30 Juni 2019. Ia bangun di sebuah tanah lapang yang dipenuhi bunga lili. Seseorang menyapanya. Pre-Drarry AU Weekly update juga diposkan di wattpad @alsoycss dan AO3 @UnamoosedGiant
1. Yang Harus Diketahui

So, jelas sekali cerita ini adalah cerita AU.

Jadi, pada dasarnya di cerita ini:

• Magic exists. Tenang, sihir masih ada.

• No Hogwarts. Whoops, sorry. Tapi gak ada sekolah Hogwarts di sini.

• Gak ada yang lahir langsung dengan magic kayak di cerita asli Harry Potter (kecuali beberapa karakter tertentu, magic is not that common). Bisa dibilang hampir semua witch/sorcerer/warlock/wizard di sini dark.

Everything else will be explained in the story.

Pre-Drarry

Jangan lupa vommentnya. Your replies will be very appreciated. Jangan jadi silent reader ya ... Ane jadi sedih :'(

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does.

Happy reading!

Yours truly,

soy


	2. моятем

Harry Potter mati pada tanggal 30 Juni 2019.

Pagi ini seharusnya ia tak pergi untuk membeli secangkir kopi di kedai ujung jalan. Pagi ini seharusnya ia tak keluar dari rumahnya di Little Whinging. Seharusnya ia tak melawan keinginannya untuk tidur seharian, mungkin dengan begitu Harry Potter akan masih hidup saat ini. Harus ia akui, memang salahnya tak memperhatikan jalanan. Karena kelalaian yang terbilang kecil itu, sekarang yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit luar biasa ketika sebuah truk meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. Untungnya, rasa sakit itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Sialnya, hal itu berarti dia sudah mati.

Belum sempat berpikir bagaimana hancur perasaan orang tuanya nanti ketika kabar kematiannya mencapai Godric's Hollow, Harry mendapati dirinya berdiri di tengah sebuah padang yang dipenuhi bunga lili. Ia melihat sekeliling, mata hijaunya yang ekspresif memindai segala sesuatu yang dapat mereka lihat. Semua tampak ... kusam. Dull. Tanah yang ia pijaki memancarkan warna abu-abu yang tak bernyawa. Hamparan lili putih terlihat kontras dengan langit hitam. Awan merah menghias di sana-sini. Pemandangan itu membuat bulu kuduk Harry merinding.

Apakah ini yang disebut akhirat? Kelihatannya membosankan.

Harry melirik kaos putihnya (sejak kapan ia memakai kaos putih?) yang di beberapa bagian tertutup bercak darah. Wow, that's a lot of blood. Siapapun yang melihat mayatnyaâ"yang, mungkin, sudah tak berbentuk seperti manusia lagiâ"saat ini pasti memiliki keinginan untuk muntah.

"Pasti susah dicuci kalau sudah seperti itu."

Harry kaget dan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, mencari sumber suara itu. Seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri di belakangnya, menatap Harry dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan dan insting Harry berteriak padanya untuk mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Orang itu menaikkan satu alis hitamnya. Jenggotnya yang sedikit beruban menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Harry memecah keheningan.

"Apanya?" tanyanya balik dengan aksen Amerika.

Berusaha untuk tidak merasa kesal, Harry merengut. "Kau siapa?" gumamnya.

Pria itu tersenyum dan kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan menepuk-nepuk dengan gembira. Harry sedikit takut jas putihnya yang tak bernoda itu kusut karena kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil. "Aku punya banyak julukan, tetapi titel resmiku adalah Merchant of Death."

Mata Harryâ"di mana kacamatanya? Ia tak ingat melepasnya atau apaâ"membelalak. "Merchant of Death? Seperti-"

"Bukan," potong lelaki itu.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukan apa?"

"Aku bukan Nobel. Pria terkenal itu hanya mendapat julukan MoD dari sebuah koran Prancis."

"Tapi," sanggah Harry, namun lagi-lagi pria itu memotongnya.

"Aku juga bukan Bout. Dan kuyakin dia masih hidup. Dipenjara, namun masih hidup. Jadi, dia tak mungkin berada di sini."

Jadi, benar. Ini akhirat.

"Aku tak tahu siapa saja yang baru kau sebut tadi," ujar Harry jujur.

Kini giliran lelaki itu yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku mau bilang Tony Stark, tapi terserahmu saja," tutur Harry sambil menaikkan bahunya.

Ekspresi lelaki itu berubah kecut. Sepertinya kali ini dia yang kesal dengan Harry.

Karma, pikir Harry. Pria berumur 39 tahun itu menahan senyum. Mata hijaunya berbinar seakan dia sedang terhibur.

"Kau sudah siap mati?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Itu. Pertanyaan itulah yang membuat Harry tersengak. Lelaki beriris hijau itu mengambil sebuah langkah mundur. Dengan suara lirih, Harry tergagap, "A-apa?"

Lelaki itu bergumam sebelum mengambil sebuah buku besar dari tas yang Harry bersumpah awalnya tak ada di sana. Ia membalik-balik halaman buku itu dan memberikannya kepada Harry setelah ia menemukan halaman yang dicarinya. "Kuanggap itu sebagai 'tidak'. Sini, tanda tangan di sini."

Ia menyodorkan sebuah bolpoin dan entah kenapa Harry menandatangani tanpa membaca isinya dulu. Segera setelah ia menorehkan tinta dengan bolpoin itu, sebuah lubang terbuka di tanah yang ia pijak dan Harry pun terjatuh.

Anehnya, ia tak meraung ataupun menjerit.

Sebelum kegelapan menelannya secara utuh, Harry sayup-sayup mendengar pria itu berteriak padanya, "Jangan lupa kembalikan bolpoinku kalau sudah selesai! Oh, aku hampir lupa. Jangan kaget ketika melihat cermin, ya! Hadiah kecil dariku. You're welcome. Sampai jumpa!"

Apa?

•••

Tanggal 30 Juni 2019, pukul 3:17 sore, Harry Potter yang mati karena terlindas sebuah truk di jalanan Surrey yang indah.

Tanggal 31 Juli 2019, pukul 5:06 sore, Harry Potter bangun di sebuah tempat tidur yang tak ia kenal dengan sebuah buku besar di pelukannya.

•••

QoTD: Apa asrama kalian? A: aku sih slytherin ftw


	3. 01: ρереяιτ

Harry bangun dengan tarikan napas panjang. Ia duduk dengan tiba-tiba, sebuah buku yang ada di tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Apa yang terjadi? Ia tak ingat apapun, dan pria itu merasa seakan ada sebuah lubang besar di pikirannya saat ini.

DegDegDegDegDeg-

Harry menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah jantungnya tak lagi menggila dan bersuara seperti drum yang dipukuli oleh seorang penabuh kesurupan, Harry memilih untuk mengedarkan pandang. Pria berambut acak-acakan itu sedang berbaring di atas kasur empuk yang ada di dalam sebuah ruangan remang-remang. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan yang ada hanyalah sebuah lampu lilin di meja samping tempat tidur itu. Tidak ada jendela di ruangan itu, namun entah bagaimana Harry tahu bahwa hari sudah menjelang malam. Mungkin karena lilin tadi. Sebuah lemari besar di sudut ruangan itu berdiri di sebelah pintu yang (mungkin) mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara keras. Harry secara tidak sadar bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding yang dingin. Seorang lelaki berambut panjang dan berjenggot masuk dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Ia berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja. Karena dekat dan tersinari oleh lilin yang menyala, Harry bisa melihat bahwa lelaki itu telah membawa semangkuk bubur and segelas minuman untuknya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Benar kata Moony. Kau sudah bangun," ucapnya sambil duduk di ujung tempat tidur Harry. Kakinya tak sengaja menginjak buku yang dijatuhkan Harry, dan ia pun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan buku itu pada Harry yang menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baik?"

"Di mana ini?" tuntut Harry. "Siapa?"

Rambut Panjang menepuk keningnya sendiri, seakan ia baru ingat akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Sirius Black."

Harry mengangguk, "Harry Potter."

Jika bisa, senyum Sirius yang sudah lebar seakan makin melebar.

"Aku tahu."

Oke, itu tadi sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

Sirius kelihatannya menyadari apa yang sedang Harry pikirkan, karena ia langsung mengagetkan Harry dengan tawanya yang keras.

"Oh, jangan berpikiran begitu."

Harry mengernyit.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Kau bukan seorang pembaca pikiran," tantangnya.

Sirius tertawa sekali lagi.

"Memang bukan," akunya disela kekehan panjangnya, "tapi aku tahu ekspresi seperti itu artinya apa. Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam. Aku bukan penguntit."

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu aku siapa?"

Sirius menatapnya serius. Ada sinar kesedihan terpancar di iris abunya.

"Aku tahu ayahmu," ujarnya dengan pelan.

Harry duduk tegak karena kalimat itu.

"Ayah?"

Sirius tersenyum lagi.

"Ya," sahutnya sambil menatap ke depan, seakan mengingat suatu memori yang menyenangkan, "James. Kami dulu teman."

Ah! Harry ingat sekarang. Ayahnya sering bercerita tentang ketiga teman baiknya di sekolah dulu. Sayang, mereka sudah tak bersama-sama lagi. Satu menghilang entah ke mana setelah kabur dari penjara, satu menghilang entah ke mana setelah menjadi guru, dan satu menghilang entah ke mana setelah sebuah kecelakaan merenggut tangan kanannya. Padfoot, Moony, dan Wormtail. Tapi, yang mana dia? Jika dianalisis, kedua tangan Sirius masih ada, jadi bukan Wormtail. Dia juga tak terlihat seperti seorang guru. Tinggal ada satu kemungkinan.

"Erm ... Padfoot?" tanya Harry tak yakin. Jika bemar orang ini Padfoot, maka Harry harus berhati-hati. Harry masih ingat ketika ayahnya bercerita tentangnya—menyayangkan fakta bahwa Padfoot berubah.

Padfoot yang aku kenal sudah mati semenjak kami terakhir bertemu di Hogsmeade waktu itu. Padfoot yang aku kenal sudah hilang. Padfoot yang kukenal tak akan pernah dipenjara karena membunuh orang.

Sayangnya, jawaban Sirius bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

"Kau benar."

Oke, jadi di sinilah dia. Di sebuah kamar. Berdua. Dengan seorang pembunuh yang sekarang buron. Menyenangkan.

Tunggu dulu, Moony yang ia sebut tadi, pasti sama dengan Moony ayahnya. Harry membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tentang hal itu, namun suara gemuruh dari perutnya menyela. Harry menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena malu. Black tertawa. Lagi. Pembunuh atau bukan, Black terlihat seperti orang yang mudah tertawa, mudah menemukan kebahagiaan dan sesuatu untuk dinikmati di segala jenis situasi. Pria berambut panjang itu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Kau makan dulu," perintahnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, "Oh, ya, mandilah juga. Kau bisa memakai segala baju yang kau mau dari lemari itu."

Tak ingin berpotensi membuat marah seorang pembunuh, Harry mengangguk.

Setelah memakan bubur, meminum cokelat panas—entah apa yang dimasukkan Black di dalamnya, tapi minuman itu adalah salah satu hal terenak yang pernah Harry rasakan—, dan mandi, Harry mengambil sebuah celana jean's dan kaos bertuliskan "I lost 100 pounds" yang sudah agak kusam lalu memakainya. Tak ada cermin di ruangan itu, jadi Harry langsung beranjak menemui Black di lantai bawah.

Harry membuka pintu dengan pelan, seakan tak ingin menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Pria bermata emerald itu melewati sebuah lorong panjang yang berkesan muram dan berhenti ketika ia mendapati cermin di dinding lorong. Mungkin ia akan bertanya-tanya ide siapa meletakkan cermin di sini dan bukannya di kamar tidur jika saja ia tak tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Matanya yang indah membelalak.

Harry menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Namun ia setengah yakin, yang menatap balik bukanlah refleksinya. Pertama, seseorang yang di cermin itu terlihat muda. Sangat muda. Sekitar umur dua puluhan. Kedua, Harry tak mungkin terlihat semuda itu. Dia sudah mau kepala empat, demi Tuhan! Oke, mungkin mata hijau itu terlihat familiar. Dan hidung itu. Dan mulut itu. Atau mungkin bekas luka itu.

Bloody hell.

Harry mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi putih miliknya. Seseorang di cermin melakukan hal yang sama persis dengannya. Masih tak percaya, Harry menampar dirinya sendiri. Sakit.

Jadi ini bukan mimpi.

Memaksa membangunkan diri dari lamunannya, Harry cepat-cepat melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menemukan tangga ke lantai dasar. Ia menuruninya dan sampai pada ruangan yang sangat terang. Harry mendongak dan dilihatnya sebuah lampu besar menggantung di atas apa yang terlihat seperti meja besar untuk pertemuan atau diskusi. Dua orang duduk di kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja itu. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Black. Harry tak tahu siapa orang yang satu lagi.

"Jadi, kau punya listrik," celetuk Harry dengan datar. "Kau punya listrik, kau punya lampu."

"Yap," jawab Black santai.

"Lalu kenapa di kamarku hanya ada lilin?" desak Harry.

"Kamarnya?" bisik pria yang satunya pada Black.

Black hanya nyengir, "Oh, tak apa. Supaya terkesan lebih misterius saja. Kupikir kau akan lebih suka bangun di ruangan bernuansa abad pertengahan. Jaga-jaga jika suatu hari kau memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu ke sana."

Tuhan, Black terdengar—dan terlihat, Harry sadar—seperti orang gila. Harry menggelengkan kepala, rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang berayun kesana-kesini mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Ia tak butuh semua omong kosong ini sekarang. Ia butuh jawaban. Dengan agak sebal, ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang paling jauh dari Black.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini?"

Black dan temannya berbagi pandang.

"Hai Harry, aku Remus Lupin," jawab teman Black sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kau sudah membaca bukumu?"

Buku? Apa pentingnya buku itu?

"Belum," aku Harry. "Terlihat tak terlalu penting. Jadi, aku tinggalkan di atas."

Lupin mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah."

Ia kembali memandang Black. Mereka seakan bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran. Tidak, bukan pikiran. Tatapan. Aneh.

Merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan, Harry kembali mendesak, "Sekali lagi, apa yamg kulakukan di sini?"

Sunyi melanda.

"Kalian harus mengatakan sesuatu, kalian tahu. Aku sedang bingung. Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya bangun di tempat yang tak kau ketahui tanpa ingat apa-"

"Harry," potong Black.

Akhirnya, sebuah jawaban. "Ya?"

Lupin mengambil alih ketika ia sadar Black tak akan melanjutkan omongannya. Ia menatap Harry tepat di mata dan dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Harry merasa aneh karena tak bisa melihat apa warna matanya.

"Kau sudah mati."

Jangan lupa vomment-nya ya guys!

QoTD: karakter HP fav?

A: entah kenapa aku suka sama si ferret (draco) padahal dianya anjir


	4. 02: меssoяем

"Maaf," mulai Harry, "kukira aku salah dengar. Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Kau sudah mati, Harry," ulang Lupin dengan sabar.

Kepala Harry pening. Ternyata bukan hanya Black yang gila, Lupin juga.

"Pikir, Harry, pikir," dorong Lupin. "Apa yang terjadi padamu sebelum kau bangun di sini? Apa yang kau ingat?"

Tiba-tiba, begitu saja, Harry ingat segalanya. Memori-memori memasuki kepalanya dengan cepat bagai kilat. Ia ingat rasa hangat yang menerpa tubuhnya ketika sebuah ban truk menindihnya di atas aspal. Ia ingat ketika sebuah rasa sakit yang dahsyat menyerang tanpa belas kasih. Ia ingat terbangun di padang lili dan bertemu seseorang yang bukan Tony Stark. Ia ingat jatuh saat sebuah lubang muncul di bawahnya dan menyeretnya ke inti bumi.

"Oh, God," gumam Harry.

Harry meremas rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi. Dia benar-benar sudah mati, dan sialnya, dia mati perjaka. Dia bahkan belum pernah merasakan tubuh seorang wanita. Hubungannya dan Cho pun hanya sejauh berciuman dan tidak lebih, semua karena orangtua Cho yang masih menanamkan nilai-nilai ketimuran dalam hidup anaknya. Wow, Harry baru sadar bahwa dirinya sangat menyedihkan. Umurnya sudah 39 tahun namun berpacaran saja baru satu kali.

"Harry?"

Panggilan dari Black membangunkan Harry dari lamunannya.

"Apa," Harry menelan ludah, "apa ini semacam neraka atau-"

"Tidak," Lupin tersenyum, "Kau memang sudah mati, namun kau juga sudah hidup lagi."

Melihat ekspresi bingung Harry, Black menghela napas, "Dengar, Nak, mungkin kau harus mengambil bukumu itu. Bawa ke sini, kau akan mengerti."

Haus akan jawaban, Harry tak membuang waktu dan segera kembali ke lantai atas. Diambilnya buku tebal yang ia taruh di kasur itu. Hm ... Buku itu lebih ringan dari yang Harry kira.

"Ini," gerutunya ketika ia kembali menemui Black dan Lupin di lantai bawah. "Lalu apa?"

"Baca," perintah Black dan Harry membuka pun halaman pertama buku besar itu untuk membacanya.

Mr. Harry Potter,

Recently Deceased,

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging

Surrey

Dengan surat ini, aku, Lady Death, memberikan penawaran kepadamu untuk bekerja di bawahku hingga waktu yang belum diketahui. Sebagai ganti, kau akan mendapatkan keabadian untuk memudahkanmu menjalankan tugas hingga waktumu melayaniku habis.

Lady Death

Harry menaikkan alis matanya. Orang macam apa yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri Lady Death? Gila.

Ia membuka halaman berikutnya.

Dengan menandatangani surat ini, aku, Harry James Potter, waktu kematian: 30 Juni 2019 pukul 3:17, bersedia melayani Lady Death hingga waktu yang belum diketahui. Sebagai ganti, Lady Death akan memberikan keabadian kecuali aku mati dalam tugas hingga kontrakku habis.

Di sana, di bawah, terdapat tanda tangannya dan entah kenapa Harry merasa ingin mengutuk si Bukan-Tony-Stark karena jelas, semua ini salah orang itu.

Harry melemparkan buku itu ke meja sebelum menggebraknya.

"Ini gila!" semburnya, dan Lupin dan Black tersentak, kaget akan akan ledakan amarahnya gang tiba-tiba. Well, sebenarnya bukan tiba-tiba juga, karena sepanjang hari ini ia merasa ingin menonjok sesuatu—atau seseorang.

"Ini gila," ucapnya lirih ketika dia kembali mengingat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan waktu itu. Kata gila terasa terlalu banyak diucapkannya hari ini hingga kata itu seakan kehilangan makna di pikiran Harry. "Ini gila."

Lupin beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Harry yang tak menghiraukannya. Ia memegang pundak Harry dan memanggil namanya dengan pelan.

"Harry ... "

Harry mendongak. Air mata mulai membendung di sudut matanya.

"Kalau aku mati, lalu," ia berkata dengan susah payah, "lalu, aku ini apa? Hantu? Roh? Apa?"

Black menghela napas, sebuah gestur simpel yang membuatnya terlihat 20 tahun lebih tua. Menatap sepasang bola mata bagai merkuri itu, Harry dapat merasakan kehangatan terpancar dari mereka. Ia merasa aman.

Aneh, pikir Harry. Bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang hangat dan menenangkan datang dari orang seperti Black? Bagaimana bisa perasaan nyaman ini datang dari seorang berandal kejam yang sudah pernah mengambil nyawa orang lain?

"Kau menandatangani kontrak itu. Kau ... kau sekarang adalah seorang pelayan Lady Death. Seorang bawahannya," jelas Black. Ia berhenti, bimbang. Saat ia membuka mulut, suaranya sedikit bergetar, seakan ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Kau adalah seorang Reaper."

separatelineseparatelineseparateline

"Reaper?" celetuk Harry. "Seperti, The Grim Reaper?"

Black mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah. Kau tahu, orang-orang yang ditugaskan Lady Death untuk mengambil nyawa?"

Holy effing cow, Harry sekarang adalah—bisa dibilang—malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bukan malaikat. Atau mungkin dia sebenarnya adalah seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bukan sepenuhnya malaikat untuk bisa disebut malaikat oleh beberapa malaikat tertentu namun cukup malaikat untuk dianggap sebagai malaikat oleh malaikat-malaikat lainnya?

"Harry?" suara Lupin yang datang dari sampingnya membuat Harry terperanjat. Ia sudah lupa kalau Lupin ada di situ. "Kau tak apa?"

Harry mengabaikannya, "Tunggu, jadi Lady Death yang ada di buku tadi itu benar-benar The Lady Death yang itu dan bukannya semacam orang gila skizofrenia yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Lady Death?"

Black memberinya pandangan horor, "Wow, Harry, kurasa kau harus menghilangkan anggapan bahwa semua orang itu gila. Apalagi pada bosmu sendiri, kau bisa dipecat."

Bukannya mereka memang gila?

"Justru bagus! Aku memang mau dipecat!"

Harry melirik Lupin. Tatapannya jatuh pada buku yang tadi ia gebrak di meja. Dengan kalap ia mengambil buku itu, dan membukanya. Ia membuka sebuah halaman dan menunjukkannya pada Black dan Lupin.

"Ini yang mengikatku, 'kan? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, buku sialan! Akan kusobek dan kubakar buku sialan ini dan dengan begitu aku bisa melanjutkan perjalananku ke akhirat, mungkin—"

"Neraka," potong Lupin. Pria—yang Harry curigai bukan manusia, karena ayolah, mana mungkin ada manusia biasa yang berada di tempat (limbo? persimpangan? akhirat? apa?) ini dan berdiskusi tentang sebuah entitas perwujudan konsep kematian dengan santai layaknya berbicara tentang sebuah perampokan insignifikan yang mereka lihat di televisi—kurus itu menaikkan ujung mulutnya untuk tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau kau tak mau memenuhi apa yang ada di kontrakmu, Death akan mengirim beberapa Hellhound dan menyeretmu ke neraka. Neraka yang, kau tahu, panas, gelap, merah, dan menakutkan seperti di berbagai literatur. Hanya saja lebih, lebih ... Bisa dibilang lebih intens."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu saja."

Harry mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Lupin.

"Kenapa aku?"

Black berdehem. "Mungkin kau spesial, mungkin tidak. Mungkin kau dipilih secara acak, atau mungkin Lady Death menyukaimu. Tidak ada yang pasti, tapi ... "

"Tapi ... ?" beo Harry.

"Tapi, yang pasti, adalah fakta Lady Death sedang kewalahan. Dia sedang gencar merekrut banyak orang. Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan, kita akan kedatangan tamu baru."

Kita? Apa Black baru saja mengimplikasi bahwa Harry akan tinggal di sini?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Harry, Black meringis kecut.

"Kau tak punya tempat lain untuk tinggal, Harry. Kau akan tetap di sini."

Harry menahan amarahnya yang meluap. Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia? Bisa-bisanya dia memberi perintah pada Harry. Black bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya seorang pembunuh yang kini tengah di cari-cari polisi—se-Surrey? Se-Berkshire Se-London? Well, di manapun ini.

"Tidak!" eyel Harry sambil berdiri.

"Aku mau pergi. Aku mau pulang. Ayah dan Ibuku pasti senang melihatku kembali."

Black ikut berdiri. Wajahnya memerah, dan Harry yakin hal itu bukan karena ia sedang malu. "Harry!" bentaknya, namun Lupin menggeleng.

"Padfoot, biarkan dia!"

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan dia, Sirius!"

Black dan Lupin menatap satu sama lain. Mereka kelihatannya sedang berargumen. Tentang apa, Harry tak tahu pasti, namun Harry berani bertaruh bahwa mereka pasti sedang berbicara—berpikir? Bertelepati?—tentang Harry. Setelah apa yang terasa seperti eterniti, akhirnya Black mengalah. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil uang sebanyak £500, dan memberikannya pada Harry.

Harry menaikkan alis, namun tetap menerima uang yang terbilang cukup banyak itu. Hei, uang adalah uang!

"Hati-hati, Harry," ucap Lupin dan Harry hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau juga."

Harry melangkah keluar dari 12 Grimmauld Place dan ia pun disapa oleh pemandangan jalanan Borough of Islington.

Oh, simpulnya dalam hati. Jadi, selama ini aku ada di London.

Ia merogoh sakunya, berharap ponselnya—yang kelihatannya sudah remuk ketika ia tertabrak—secara ajaib muncul di sana. Sayang, harapannya tak terkabul dan kini ia pun harus meminta tolong orang lain memesankan Uber untuk mengantarnya ke Godric's Hollow.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit dan berterima kasih pada seorang wanita yang membantunya memesan UberX, Harry menaikki sebuah Fort Mondeo biru yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Selama perjalanan, Harry terus saja memandang ke luar jendela. Ia ingin mengalihkan perhatian pikirannya dari Black dan Lupin, dari kontraknya, dan dari fakta bahwa—katanya—dia sekarang bukan manusia. Oke, dia mati dan dia hidup lagi, dia tahu itu. Hal itu mungkin tak terlalu slit untuk dicerma dibandingkan dengan teori bahwa dia sekarang adalah seorang—Harry mendengus—"Reaper".

London terlihat ramai, gumam Harry dalam hati ketika melewati daerah Diagon Alley. Jalanan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam toko itu dipenuhi pejalan kaki. Harry mengedarkan pandang, dan sebuah kepala pirang menarik atensinya. Bagai dapat merasakan tatapan Harry, si Pirang melirik ke arahnya, dan Harry pun mengeluarkan suara yang mengekspresikan ketakjubannya.

Perak, pikirnya. Bahkan dari jauh, Harry bisa melihat betapa cemerlangnya warna perak yang terpancar dari iris si Pirang. Warna yang, entah mengapa, mengingatkannya pada Sirius Black.

Kekaguman Harry terhenti ketika si Pirang berbelok dan memasuki sebuah gang sepi, menghilang dari penglihatan.

Sayang sekali.

separatelineseparatelineseparateline

Perjalanan dari London ke Godric's Hollow memakan waktu dua setengah jam. Harry tiba di depan rumah Keluarga Potter setelah membayar Uber-nya yang menghabiskan £137. Waktu sudah hampir memasuki sore. Harry berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah yang sederhana itu dan mengetuknya dengan keras. Setelah tak henti mengetuk selama kurang lebih lima menit, seseorang membuka pintu. Di sana berdiri James dan Lily.

Harry tersenyum, kebahagiaan membanjirinya.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku pulang."

separatelineseparatelineseparateline

Author's Note:

1\. Tadinya aku mau buat Harry naik kereta lewat Waterloo, tapi gak jadi karena sejujurnya aku gak pernah naik kereta (biasa aja gk pernah apalagi subway :'). Akhirnya aku buat dia pakai Uber aja :v

2\. Godric's Hollow terletak di West Country, tapi gak tahu tepatnya di mana, jadi anggep aja dekat Wiltshire ya XD

3\. Aku belum pernah (dan kayanya gak akan pernah) ke UK, jadi maaf kalau ada lokasi atau deskripsi yang tidak tepat. Feel free to correct me, I don't bite.

4\. Kelihatannya apdetku bakal tidak jelas. Tapi aku usahakan paling lama seminggu sekali.

QoTD: siapa karakter yang paling kalian benci?

A: kalo aku sih jelas si umbitch


End file.
